ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Prostheses
Kiokkō was born without arms, legs, ears, eyes, lips, a tongue, a nose. Furthermore, his skin is heavily disfigured and scarred. As such, he wouldn't have survived without the prostheses with which he learned to move and fight since as early as he can remember. To him, his wooden arms feel and act like his own. Descriptions (What follows is a list of prosthetic items made of the same wooden materials from which puppets are made, painted like a pale doll.) Hands: Upon being disconnected by the user spinning his wrists 360 degrees the hands are launched by springs, and, followed by an attached, rope connected to a reeling system. Forearms: These are home to a reeling system connected to the hands. The forearm section covers the area between the wrist and 3 inches below the elbow: leaving a ‘stump’ once removed. Upper Arms: Once the forearms are dislodged, they each reveal a hidden blade where the Ulna and Radius would normally be found: mounted into each ‘stump’ and protruding above and behind each elbow. The main sections of the blades measure 11 inches while the sections protruding above the elbow measure 5 inches. In total, the steel of each blade measures 19 inches. Upper legs: These are connected to the puppet’s core section. The Upper leg section encompasses the aforementioned ‘stumps’ as well the knees and upper legs. Lower legs: These are connected to the feet.The lower leg section covers the area between the ankles and 4 inches below the knee. Feet: Each foot hides a hidden blade, revealed by the puppet pulling his toes up. Upon doing so the blade bursts through the center of where the calcaneus would be, leaving the back of the puppet’s rear foot. Mouth: The puppet’s mouth is usually closed, incapable of speech, however it may open during dire situations. A small canister of poison is kept within the mouth, easily shattering upon being bitten into at which the puppet can spit it out. This poison doesn’t only inflict a painful sensation upon contact with exposed skin, it eats away at a millimeter or so of organic matter before leaving a small rotten layer and an infected wound which will weaken and kill over the span of 7 days if not treated: working faster with hot weather. Most effective when spat directly into the opponent’s eyes, permanently blinding them. Ears: Each ear contains an explosive tag set to detonate moments after removal. Eyes: Made of glass, like the lifeless eyes of a doll. Core: The core section covers the user’s torso, neck, head, waist, the stumps left of the user’s original legs amputated just below the hips, and, the stumps left of the user’s original arms amputated just below the shoulders. The user’s body has severely disfigured skin, no eyes, no ears, no lips as well as no tongue: lacking many senses and the ability to speak. However, it possess great strength even when compared to healthy born shinobi. Kiokkō also requires very little sustenance in order to survive and maintain his strength. Mask: Kiokkō's face is covered by a eerie mask which details a young androgynous face. This mask is rather durable, but will break after a few good impacts. Creator The old master who found and raised Kiokkō. (Read background for additional information.) Category:RP Template